


Whatever happened to the Pirate King

by binarose



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-At World's End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarose/pseuds/binarose
Summary: Post - At Worlds End; ignores OST and DMTNT.Elizabeth and Will have their day on the beach and go their separate ways for 10 years. Will aboard the Dutchman with his father and crew doing their job, Elizabeth aboard the Pearl with Jack and Barbossa and the rag-tag pirates who survived, off on adventures to see what is at each edge of the map.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Hector Barbossa & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Whatever happened to the Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched POTC 1-4 and finally watched the unsatisfying train wreck that was 5. And I decided, definitively, that I hate On Stranger Tides and Dead Men Tell No Tales/Salazar's Revenge.
> 
> This will be both Willabeth and Sparrabeth because my girl, the Pirate King, has to play while hubby is away.
> 
> I haven't fully decided if Henry will be Henry or if they'll have another name or even be a girl. Watch this space!

"Depends on the one day" 

... 

"Mrs Turner" Barbossa tipped his hat to the Pirate King as she ambled toward the long boat. 

She paused before Jack;  
"Jack, it would never have worked out between us." 

"Keep tellin' yourself that love" He gave a small smile before he continued in his usual jovial, slightly strange, tone, "Now, what's to become of The Empress and shall we wait around the corner, so you and the whelp can have some..alone time?" He winked as he spoke the last part of the sentence. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the crude pirate, "I have relinquished as captain of The Empress, they will return to Singapore until the song must be sung again. As for The Pearl..." 

She looked out at the island, sparing a glance to the ships port side to see The Flying Dutchman lowering both anchor and long boat. 

"If you'd be so kind as to wait here by The Dutchman gentlemen, I'll be back...sometime before sundown." The glint in her eye hinted it would not be until the last possible moment, as the sun finally fell behind the horizon line. "Thank you Jack, Barbossa you too. For letting me come back onboard. For letting me stay. I belong at sea as much as him, and if I cannot undo what had to be done, this is how I will stay close to him. I..." 

"We know, love. Go, get on with it!" 

Elizabeth threw back her head and laughed, and descended to the long boat below.


End file.
